


Still Us, Eventually

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Idols, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Light Swearing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: Last night, before closing his eyes, Jihoon declared to himself that tomorrow will be another ordinary day, meaning; waking up a little before noon, eating lunch with whoever is at home, then going to his studio and continue where he left off from yesterday's composing.Or so he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One thing: this thing sucks lol this is just to indulge myself with soonhoon since WE NEED MORE SOONHOON FICS huhuhuhu
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not our native language so we're sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors ✘✘✘

It was all true until he heard his stomach grumble, a sign that he hasn't eaten anything ever since he got there. So on instinct, he looks at the upper right side of his computer to check on the time, _4 pm_. He had been working straight for four hours and his first meal was at noon. And so with the continuous grumble of his beloved stomach, he saves what he finished so far, places his phone on his back pocket, walks over to the door, closes the lights then finally went out of the four-cornered room.

He decided to check on the others so he walked slowly to the practice room only them can use. He expected to see the members just casually eating, sleeping or just talking and making fun of each other; just another _normal_ -chaos of their group. But what he didn't expect to see is for Seungcheol to be frantically walking back and forth with a phone pressed tightly to his ear. He looks at the others, half of them weren't even there and the ones that are present are all looking either very worried, very nervous or both. 

He was about to ask what's happening when Chan saw him and instantly exclaims his name. "Jihoon hyung!!" 

In an instant, everybody in the room rapidly looks at him. If the atmosphere weren’t anxious, he would've laughed at how all of them were in sync. But since it wasn’t, he opted to raise an eyebrow in an attempt to ask. What he got in reply though, the members became more nervous and worried, and it immediately made his heart thump rapidly. The worse thing is, he doesn't even know why, but somehow he thinks something bad happened ( _and oh, he hopes he's wrong_ ).

Jeonghan walks to where he was before the older ushered him to sit on the couch between Seungkwan ( _who he thinks is trying his best to not cry_ ) and Chan. As soon as he sat down, "What happened? Why are you all looking like that?" he hesitantly asks. His heart still racing fast, nervous of what the answer would be. 

But none of them answered, they all just stared at him with concern and nervousness. When he was about to ask again, he heard Seungcheol speak to whoever he is talking on the phone. " _Shit!_ You're right Wonwoo, Jihoon is here and that only means, he's not with him as well." 

A moment of silence before the eldest spoke again. "I know, I know. Ju-just look everywhere, okay? I'll send the maknae line home just in case he decides to go there." 

Another silence, he tried to hear what the other person is saying, but Jihoon can only hear muffled sounds. "Yeah, I'll explain everything. Of course, I won't let him go anywhere. We can't let another member go missing. 

 _'Missing?'_ he thought, _‘There's a missing member? Who could that be? But the question is… is he really missing? Or Seungcheol and the others are just overreacting and that member is actually just buying groceries or something?’_  

And with that in mind, he looked at the members with him; the 3 eldest and maknae line are the only ones there. Meaning the 97 line and his co-liners are the ones he should think about. Before he could, Seungcheol once again spoke, but this time it was directed to him. 

"Jihoon, I have something to say... no, I actually have something to ask." the older slowly and softly uttered as he took a seat beside his boyfriend ( _aka Jeonghan_ ) who was sitting in front of the producer. Said person looks at him, waiting for him to continue. 

"We-well... di-did you and Soonyoung fought yesterday? I don't mean to pry or whatever... but I just need to know first." the leader hesitantly stutters as he looks everywhere except Jihoon. 

Just like that, the latter remembers that he and his boyfriend indeed had a big fight yesterday afternoon as the memories flashes through his mind. 

**\--- FLASHBACK---**

It all started when Soonyoung came to his studio, all sweaty from his work out, but still the ever-so-cheerful human being that he is. Said boy surprised Jihoon by creeping into his studio and giving him a back hug. That resulted in the producer accidentally clicking the ‘delete’ instead of ‘save’. Jihoon didn't know why, but he lashed out at the other. For the first time, the younger raised his voice angrily at the choreographer. He couldn't exactly remember ( _or he tries not to_ ) what he said, but the last sentence that came from his mouth and the pain in Soonyoung's eyes, are the ones he couldn't forget. 

"I don't even know why you're my boyfriend!" 

As soon as those words slipped out of his mouth, he instantly regretted it. He stared at the boy in front of him, the other was looking at his feet and Jihoon can hear him sniff; he opened his mouth to apologize but nothing came out. It was a tensed silence for a solid minute, he was about to reach out for the choreographer's hand but the latter croaked out. "So-sorry" 

Soonyoung rapidly went to open the door, but before he went out, he looked at Jihoon with tears rolling down his face and said, "Sorry Lee." then he closed the door, leaving the producer stunned and lost. Soonyoung _never_ called him ‘Lee’ because the latter likes ( _loves_ ) to call him ‘Kwon Jihoon’. 

And that was the last time Jihoon saw his boyfriend; the last look of the latter pained him so much. He didn't mean to say those words and he didn't mean to lash out either; he blamed the lack of coffee intake and his perfectionist self. 

( _He was on a composer's block for a week and he just got out of it a day before. That's why he immediately locked himself in his studio before the ideas went away._ ) 

After that scene, he once again locked himself inside and tried to revive the file ( _which he did_ ). Afterwards, he tried to compose more songs, but Soonyoung's face was all he could ever think about so at 8 pm he decided to just go back home and call it an early night. 

**\--- END OF FLASHBACK---**

When he came back to reality, all eyes are on him, waiting for his answer. He leans back on the couch and with eyes tightly closed; he nods to say yes. The members sighed, then Seungcheol continued, "Oh okay… so maybe that's why…" 

"What why?" 

"We-well… as you can see, only some of us are here. Uhm... Jun together with Wonwoo and the 97 line are… uhm... looking for Soonyoung." 

That made him instantly open his eyes and sit straight; his heart started to beat uncontrollably fast and his nervousness can't stay still either. 

"Looking for Soonyoung? Why? Is he stuck with the fans or something?" 

"Well... it’s actually better if that's the situation. However... he wasn't at the dorm earlier so we thought he was here, but he wasn't either and then we thought he was with you, but it looks like he wasn't either." the oldest answers with a frown. 

"So? Maybe he's just buying groceries or at the arcades again. We all know how he sometimes just roams around to look for new ideas for the choreography." he didn't know how he uttered those words without his nervousness showing. 

"We thought of that too... but Hao said that he saw Soonyoung crept out of their room last night. He thought that the older was just going to the comfort room so he didn't think much of it. But then, Seok said that he wasn't in the room when he was about to wake him up. So he thought that the older got up earlier and is here already. And then that was it, no one saw him anymore. We looked at the dorm, here at the whole building, we even asked the staffs, but they all said that the last time they saw him was yesterday. We also looked around the neighborhood and right now, the ones who aren't here are currently looking at the nearby places too. But as of Won's last call, there's still no sign of Soonyoung anywhere." Seungcheol said with worry evident in his tone and facial expression. 

And for the first time ever, Jihoon screams angrily at the leader. They all knew it would happen, they braced themselves for it, but what they didn't prepare for was the tears that silently flow from his eyes.

"What!? Then why didn't you call the managers!? Or even the police!? Does the CEO know about this!? Why are all of you here when you guys can go and help search for him too!? Did you try calling his family!? Maybe he just went home!" 

Seungkwan, who was silently crying, instantly embraced Jihoon; Chan silently holds the latter’s head and places it on his shoulders in an attempt to make him calm. And it did, sort of, since Jihoon just proceeded on crying his heart out. 

Jeonghan places his hands on the latter's knees and softly said, "The managers know and they are out there searching for him and calling anyone they know as well. We decided not tell the CEO and police until he was missing for 24 hours since they won't consider it until then. We looked for him a while ago, but when we didn’t found him, we decided to just stay here in case he comes back. We also asked his sister, but he wasn't home either." 

Jisoo looks at him full of understanding as he gently adds, "We're doing everything we can Jihoon-ah. We called everyone we know and his friends as well. But unfortunately, he's not with them either and doesn’t know his whereabouts. We ought to tell you earlier, but we thought that you wouldn’t like to be disturbed since you just recovered from the block. And we thought that we would find him sooner, but I guess... we failed at that.” 

Jihoon calmed down after a few minutes, he then wipes his tears before apologizing. "Sorry for screaming at you, Cheol hyung." the elder just gave him a small smile, meaning he understands since he most probably will be worst when his boyfriend is the one missing. 

"The maknae line should go home as per what Cheol hyung said earlier, he might go back there." the younger instructed as he stood up. 

"Where are you going hyung?" Hansol worriedly asks. 

"I'll search for him as well." he states with determination. 

"No!" Seungcheol exclaims, "We can't let you go out. We can't afford to lose two members!" 

"But I need to find him! Personally! It was... my fault... why... he went away... I know it..." Jihoon slowly answers, "I-i... sa-said something yesterday... something that I shouldn't have said in the first place..." he sobs. 

Seungkwan once again, envelops him in a hug as the others joined as well. It’s a very rare occurrence that the Lee Jihoon they know who has the strongest heart within them is vulnerable right now; they are worried not just for Soonyoung but for him as well. 

After a few seconds, Seungcheol broke out of the hug. "Alright, here's the plan, the maknae line will go home to check if he's back and to also wait for him. While the four of us, shall wait here just in case he decides to come here. All of you should keep your phones on so we can easily call each other, okay?" 

All of them nod, but Jihoon suggested something else. "Can I just go back to the dorm with them? If he decides to go there, then I would want to be the first one to welcome him home." 

Seungcheol thought for a moment before Jeonghan and Jisoo gave him a nod so he doesn't have a choice but to agree. "Okay, fine. But Hansol, Seungkwan, and Chan promise me that you won't let him go outside, understand?" 

/// 

When the four of them reached the dorm, they weren't expecting anything, yet they all silently hoped for Soonyoung to be home, lying down on the couch while watching Pororo but what greeted them was a dark and quiet dorm. Nonetheless, they still checked each room just to be sure, but they all got disappointed when the only thing they found are empty beds. 

Frustrated, Jihoon locks himself at the vocal unit's room and sat on his bed. 

"Stupid Soonyoung! Where the hell are you!? I didn't mean those words! You know how I am when I'm mad! But still... I-I'm so-sorry for say-ing those words… I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't!" he silently cries to himself. 

Yet with the silence of the dorm, the maknae line who's in the performance unit's room ( _which is just beside it_ ), still heard him and it made Seungkwan, and even Chan, shed silent tears while Hansol tried to comfort the two and prayed that they’ll find their choreographer soon. 

After letting all his feelings out, he decides to search for him; no matter what their leader said, he needs to search for Soonyoung himself. Because Jihoon couldn't stay still knowing the fact that the love of his life is currently nowhere to be found. 

And so, he casually went out of the room, checking if anyone is in the living and dining room. When he saw that it's empty, he guessed that the maknae line was in a room so he quickly but quietly sneaked out. 

He speed walked until he reaches the other block, looking behind his back, making sure that the younger ones still haven't noticed his absence. He stops in front of a lamppost; he rests for a while as he thinks of all the possible places Soonyoung might go. He crosses out all the places the other members know and then a light bulb opens in his brain. 

His feet instantly started to run, to that one place the others didn't know about; that one place only Soonyoung knew until one day, he introduced Jihoon to that place and then it became their escape. Their hiding place, but at the same time, their own little paradise. It was a hill where you can overlook at the city of Seoul, away from all its noise and people; away from all the stress and pressure that comes with it. 

As soon as he reaches the fence ( _in which Soonyoung made himself_ ), he jumps over ( _not even bothering to use the little gate_ ). Then he slowly walks over the green grass, a few steps then the big old tree came to his view. His heart started to beat fast again, he wasn't sure if Soonyoung is here, but _it won't hurt to try,_ _right?_  

He slowly walks around the tree, and there he saw, the most beautiful and shiniest star in the world, sleeping peacefully, with his back and head leaning against the trunk, legs spread in front of him while his hands rest at his tummy ( _aka a b s_ ). 

Jihoon lets himself stares at the love of his life, a few steps away from him. His heart suddenly became calm as he observes how the wind softly grazes at Soonyoung's black hair, how his breathing is slow and calm; he then stares at his face, remembering how those slanted eyes can be cute and intimidating ( _aka sexy but of course he won't admit it to anyone but himself_ ). At the same time, he remembers how that nose scrunches when the boy pouts and speaking of, he clearly remembers how those lips softly and carefully brush his own. 

He didn't know he was staring for far too long until the other started to move, his heart started beating rapidly for the nth time that day. Slowly, the choreographer opens his eyes and Jihoon watch how his eyelashes flutter as the former blinks to get accustomed to his surroundings. And then, as he looks around, he locked eyes with him; Soonyoung's eyes slowly widen at the sight of his beloved fairy. 

Jihoon gulp before uttering lowly, "Hi?"

Soonyoung didn't say anything at first, but after recovering from the initial shock, he kept a straight face; a face he only uses when he's disappointed and mad. It's so rare that when it happens, everyone around him immediately feels scared and that's what Jihoon is feeling at the moment. But it faltered a bit when he saw the older move to his left and pat the space on his right, a sign for him to sit in which he hesitantly obliged. 

"Why?" Soonyoung immediately asked as soon as he sat down. 

"Wh-what why?" Jihoon was flustered at the sudden question. 

"Why... are you here?" the older retorted, still with a straight face, as he intently stares into the younger's eyes. 

"O-oh… th-that... uhm... well you see... the members thought that you are missing so they are all separated right now to find and wait for you..." Jihoon can't help but stutter since the older's gaze is too intense for him. 

"Me? Missing?" the latter replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Ye-yeah… the last one who saw you was Hao and it was last night then no one saw you for the whole day so..." he tried so hard to sound nonchalant while avoiding the slanted eyes he loves so much. 

"So he did saw me huh." the choreographer nods before looking at the view in front of them; lights are starting to brighten up the whole city. 

"I gu-guess so. Uhm... speaking of, let me just text Won to say that I found you so they can go home." 

"Hmm." 

Jihoon then turned on his phone ( _which he turned off before running out of the dorm_ ) and he got flooded with messages and missed calls but he ignores it all.   

> _Hey Won, I know I wasn't supposed to look for him but... I found him. You guys can stop looking now; don't forget to tell the managers as well. You guys can wait for us back home, though… we might not be back until tomorrow. So, you don't really have to wait. Thank you, Won._  

After a minute of sending the message, he immediately got a reply.  

> _Thank God! I knew only you can find him. Anyway, okay, will do. I want you both to be back to normal when you go home, understand? If I sense tension between you two, I'll kick you out of the house until you both stubborn babies, make up. You guys take care alright?_
> 
> _P.S don't lose him Ji... not again._  

Jihoon can't help but to smile sadly at the ‘P.S’ as he remembers a certain event; he dismisses it as soon as possible since it’s not the topic at hand. He was about to say something when his boyfriend beats him to it. 

"So I guess we have to make up or else our great best friend would kick us out of the house?" Soonyoung nonchalantly asks. 

"How did you know?" the producer asked back.

"Just like what I said, he's our best friend, well mine at first, but yeah. Of course, I know what he'll say at times like this." the older shrugs. 

"Oh..." 

"So... how did you find me?" another question that Jihoon expected, but he still got a little flustered. 

"We-well… I thought of... all the places the members know and that one place that they don't…" 

"Ahh… hmm... but why?" 

"What why?" he confusedly asked back. 

"Why did you search for me?" there was curiosity in Soonyoung's voice and Jihoon hated it because why the hell would he not search for him? 

He clears his throat and looks at him before slowly saying, "Well... uhh... I wa-want to personally fi-find you... and I... uhm... want to say sorry too." 

Silence and it wasn't a comfortable one, a pained one to say the least. 

Jihoon kept on looking at the choreographer, but the latter kept his gaze at the view. Both boys trying to form coherent words, both want to end the painful silence. 

And Jihoon was the one who broke it. 

"Youngie… I'm sorry..." he sincerely utters; tears already threatening to fall. 

Another silence, then a tap on the space between them, meaning the other was waiting for him to continue and so he did because he believes that he is listening. 

"I didn't mean to lash out at you and I didn't mean those words either. I swear! Yo-you kn-know how I can be wh-when I'm angry... I'm really sorry Youngie!" he cries out, then he felt arms snaking around his small body and it made him cry even more. 

How can this person hug him when he caused him pain? Just how can this person be so unselfish and forgiving and kind? And how blessed he is to be able to find a person like him? He doesn't know why, but he must've done something great in his past life to deserve someone like Kwon Soonyoung. 

"Shh... stop crying baby. It’s okay now. Don't worry, you are forgiven. You do know how I can't last a day or even half of it without having the need to forgive you. So please… stop crying, my love." Soonyoung softly utters as he caresses his head and back. 

"Bu-but... I hurt you again! I caused you pain! You should be mad at me! Hurt me the way I hurt you! Scream at me as well!" Jihoon argues. 

"Shush Lee Jihoon." and boy, it gave Jihoon goosebumps; not just because of the tone Soonyoung used, but also because he never calls him by his full name unless he’s _damn_ serious and mad. 

"I can't hurt you, you know that. You can hurt me anytime you want, but I can't hurt you back. I can't hurt the person that gave me the strength to continue living this kind of life. The person who motivates me to continue fulfilling every goal and dream that I have, the person who makes me smile and happy every single day. The reason I look forward to waking up each morning and the last person in my mind at night. I can't and won't hurt that person. Ever. And it's you Hoonie. My one and only Uji." 

Soonyoung genuinely said that made him cry, even more, uttering how he doesn't deserve someone like Soonyoung and cursing at himself; the choreographer was just disappointed but now he was mad. So he softly but still a little bit forcefully made Jihoon look at him in the eye. Placing two fingers on the latter's chin so he won't look away and then with utmost seriousness he sternly uttered. 

"Stop. It. Lee. Jihoon. Stop saying nonsense things like that. First and foremost, stop cursing at yourself. You are beautiful, baby. Your best self attracted me, but I fell in love with your flaws and imperfections. So don't you ever curse at yourself. I love you just the way you are. 

Second, yes, you don't deserve me because you actually deserve all the best things this world can offer and so much more. Which is something that I'm not. And let me just say, that I'm supposed to be the one saying that I don't deserve someone like you. Since you are a personification of the word masterpiece itself. 

So please... stop doubting yourself. Although you are a work in progress, it doesn't change the fact that you are a beautiful and magnificent masterpiece in progress. Even ethereal is an understatement to describe you, my love." 

And with that, he cups Jihoon's face and slowly leaned in. The kiss was soft, slow and genuine, taking their time to feel each other's warmth. 

When the kiss lasted, Jihoon leans his forehead to the other; both of them still have their eyes closed, just feeling each other's breath against their skin. With his arms around the choreographer's neck, he starts to play with his hair as the latter snakes his arms around his waist, carefully lifting him up and placing him on his lap. Now he is straddling the other, while Soonyoung has his left hand on his hair, slowly caressing it. 

They stayed in that position until, as if on cue, both of them slowly opens their eyes as their lips slowly form a genuine soft smile. Soonyoung leans to peck Jihoon's lips and gave the latter an Eskimo kiss that made him softly chuckle. Soonyoung cheekily grins before leaning in once more, but the producer pulls away with a teasing smirk. 

The older instantly protested, "Ya!" 

"What?" he innocently asks. 

"Let me kiss my fairy!!" Soonyoung pouted. 

"What if I don't want to?" Jihoon teased. 

It was now the choreographer’s turn to smirk. "Then kiss me instead!!" 

The producer chuckled once again. "You cheeky pabo!" 

"Later, okay? Let me just say a few things, can I... my hamtam?" Jihoon said with a pout and it made Soonyoung's heart do somersaults making him nod. 

"Okay, first… I want you to know that you can hurt me. I know you can't hurt the person you love blah blah blah. But it's part of loving someone, sometimes you unconsciously hurt them whether you like it or not. It's just up to you if you'll hurt them consciously though. So don't be afraid of hurting me unconsciously okay? Since I've done that a lot of times to you. And it's not like you haven't hurt me before… remember Pretty U era?" 

Soonyoung visibly flinched, then frowns at the memory, but nods anyway. 

"And what happened after that?"

"It made our love stronger and our relationship better. It also made us wiser and more responsible and sensitive." 

"See? We learn a lot by experiencing pain so don't be afraid of it. Next, can we just agree that we both don't deserve each other, but fuck what the world says; fuck all the best things the world can offer. I have you and you have me. We have each other and I think that's already the best-est thing the world can offer. What more can I ask for if I already have the brightest and shiniest star in my life? Absolutely nothing since I already have everything right in front of me." he pokes Soonyoung's cheek that's blushing profusely, then winked resulting for the other to blush even more. 

( _Let’s just ignore the fact the Jihoon is blushing profusely at the same time._ ) 

"Lastly, please don't go running away like this again. Even if we're on bad terms, please still leave a message on my table that you'll go somewhere. Or just leave a note to the members. Just please don't go without telling anyone. You got us all worried you pabo-yah!" he playfully smacks the older's chest. 

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry." 

"Whatever. Just don't do it again." 

"Arasso jagiya~!" the older winked with a sly smile.

"I would've smacked you in the head, but I missed you so much that I'll just choose to ignore that nickname." Jihoon retorts with matching eye roll. 

Soonyoung chuckles as Jihoon turns around, back facing the older before leaning while the choreographer held him tighter and as close as possible. 

"Youngie..." the younger softly utters after a few minutes of comfortable silence and enjoying the beautiful view in front of them. 

"Yes, my Hoonie?" 

"Is that... the only reason you ran away?" 

"Uhm... no. To be honest, it's not even the reason why. I didn't even think of running away just because of that. You do know that I never ran away when we fight. I always wait for you to come around or I'll come around the very next day. It's just that..." 

Jihoon turns sideways so he can see his boyfriend's face; a frown welcomes him, automatically making him frown as well since his boyfriend rarely frowns unless something is bothering him.

"What's bothering you my love?" he softly asks as he caresses the other's face. 

"I... uhm... well... you see... that time you were having a composer's block... I… uhm… was also having a choreographer's block." Soonyoung scratches his nape at the confession. 

"Wha-what? You were suffering the same time that you're comforting me and you didn't even bother telling me?" the younger can't help but to exclaim in disappointment. 

"Well... I don't want to burden you even more..." the older shyly admits. 

"But still! I'm your boyfriend Kwon Soonyoung. You should tell me everything. I thought we already established that in the first place?" he arches an eyebrow. 

"Sorry love… I promise I won't do it again!" the latter said as he raises his right hand. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, "You better! Or else I'll smack you straight in the face. Tsk. Anyway… do you still have it?"

"Kind of... I guess? Well, that's the reason I went away. To get some new ideas or something." Soonyoung nonchalantly answers. 

"And? Did you get any?" 

"Actually... none… since I've been thinking about our fight." he shyly admits once again. 

"Aish! Come on! Let's have a walk." Jihoon was about to stand up, but the older held him in place. 

"Don't want to! Let's just stay here Hoonie. Pretty, pretty please my pretty fairy?" the older pleads like a child. 

"But the choreography won't make itself." Jihoon tried to resist the cuteness. 

"I know, but there are still the other members who can choreograph and its just one night love... let me make it up to you." Soonyoung pouts even more since he knows his younger boyfriend can’t resist him. 

Jihoon sighs, unable to resist his boyfriend's cuteness indeed. "Alright, alright. Just for tonight, okay? Tomorrow, before going back to the dorm, we'll roam around, understand?" he said with conviction. 

"Yes, love! Thank you!" Soonyoung cheekily smiles. 

"Whatever. Now let me sleep, I didn't take my afternoon nap because of you." Jihoon turns around again, leans his head on the crook of Soonyoung's neck before closing his eyes. 

Soonyoung chuckles, "Okay, see you in dreamland my Jihoonie." then he kisses him on the temple before closing his eyes as well. 

 **\---Back in the dorm---**  

"Hyung! Sorry! We didn't hear him leave!" Chan and Seungkwan frantically explain as soon as the three eldest came home. 

"It's fine. Wonwoo called earlier, he said that Jihoon found Soonyoung and we should wait for them here. So no need to fuss." Seungcheol assures the younger ones. 

"Oh, thank goodness!" Hansol replies with a sigh. 

They all settled in the living room as they wait for the rest to come home.

"I told you Cheollie! You should've let him earlier then we would've found Soonyoung sooner." Jeonghan smacks his boyfriend's arm jokingly. 

"Well, I just followed Wonwoo's instruction. Anyways… speaking of, where are they? He told me they’d be here in 5 minutes." Seungcheol replies as he checks the time on his phone. 

"Chill hyung! We're here!" Mingyu announced as he steps inside. 

"About time." the leader scoffs. 

"Anywaaaaay! So Won hyung, how did Jihoon hyung found Soonyoung hyung?" Seungkwan asks changing the topic. 

"Wow, that's a lot of hyung in one sentence!" Hansol said with amusement. 

"Cons of being one of the youngest." Minghao smirks; Seungkwan just rolls his eyes at the other. 

"Well... to answer Kwan's question. I honestly don't know as well, but I knew Jihoon will be the only one who'll find him." Wonwoo nonchalantly answers as he took a seat beside Mingyu. 

"Then why bother searching for him and telling us to not let Jihoon leave?" Jisoo confusedly asks as he laid his head on Seokmin’s shoulder. 

"Good question. Well... I also knew that they fought yesterday and it's not a petty one. So I thought that Soonyoung needed more time for himself since he's been experiencing a choreographer's block." Wonwoo worriedly answers as Mingyu held his hand. 

"What? Since when?" Seokmin questions in disbelief. 

"Before Jihoon experienced composer's block, I guess." the book lover answers with a sigh. 

"And I'm guessing that Jihoon didn't know about that?" Junhui inquires as he just came from the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. 

"Correct. Soonyoung didn't want to burden him even more so he only told me." 

"Ahh... so that's why hyung has been spending a lot more time in the practice room recently." Chan thoughtfully said as he laid his head on Jeonghan's lap. 

"Do you think... he overcame it by now?" Mingyu wearily questions. 

"I hope so. Well, for sure Jihoon knows about it by now and I'm pretty sure he'll do everything to make it go away just like what Soonyoung did for him." Wonwoo softly replies with a reassuring smile. 

"Hmm… true. Okay, so now all we have to do is wait for them right?" Minghao utters as he feels Junhui's head on his shoulder. 

"Not necessarily. Jihoon told me that they most probably be back tomorrow. So we can all just relax now and wait for them tomorrow instead." 

"Oh, okay. So... who's up for a game of mafia?" Seokmin cheerfully asks. 

All of them raises their hands, of course. It's their favorite game after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Been in our drafts for a long time because this is the first fic I wrote and edited (as much as I can) all by myself, I was nervous to actually post it lol
> 
> If you reached this far then thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> Twitter ⇢ [soonwoohoon](https://twitter.com/soonwoohoon)
> 
> YouTube Channel ⇢ [replacingreality](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1QB61F-WEJIJYIvTydb5EA/videos?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
